Yuri Lowenthal
Yuri Lowenthal (born March 5, 1971) is an American actor, screenwriter, and producer known chiefly for his voice-over work in anime, cartoons and video games. Some of his prominent roles in anime and cartoons include teenage Ben Tennyson in Ben 10, Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto, Jinnosuke in Afro Samurai, Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass, and Simon in Gurren Lagann. In video games, he voices The Prince in Ubisoft's Prince of Persia, Alucard in Castlevania, Hayate/Ein in Dead or Alive, Matt Miller in Saints Row, and Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4. He has a production company Monkey Kingdom Productions with his wife, Tara Platt, where they have produced several feature films and a live-action web series called Shelf Life. He co-authored the book Voice-Over Voice Actor which gives career tips. Early life and education Lowenthal was born in Ohio and raised in Nashville, Tennessee and northern Virginia His father worked for the United States Agency for International Development, and he spent two years in Niger in North Africa. He didn't do much acting until the end of high school when he tried out for drama class in his senior year, but it was enough to get him interested in acting. His early exposure to anime was from shows such as Speed Racer, Star Blazers and Battle of the Planets. At The College of William & Mary in Williamsburg, Virginia, he took classes in theatre but majored in East Asian studies where in his third year, he studied abroad in Osaka, Japan. He also participated in the school's gymnastics program and ROTC. After graduating in 1993, he joined the Japan Exchange and Teaching Programme (JET) where he served as a Coordinator of International Relations, helping out foreign English teachers in Shiga Prefecture. While at JET he continued to participate in theatre and acting. After two years there, he still wanted to try acting full-time, and moved to New York City and participate in theatre in shows that were off-off-Broadway. He spent six years in New York doing theatre and indie films. Voice-over career Lowenthal moved to Los Angeles and worked in live-action and theatre roles, To supplement his on-camera work, he and his wife Tara Platt took a voice-over class. Their instructor later happened to be directing the English dub for an anime show called SD Gundam Force; he got his first ever anime dub role there, and soon tried out for other anime roles as well as other voice-over work in animation, commercials, and video games. Lowenthal recalled that his first voice appearance in a video game might have also been for SD Gundam Force. Lowenthal's first major role in video game voice-overs was as the Prince in Ubisoft's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. In an interview with Critical Gamer, he describes that role as "a very lucky break for me, because it ended up being a super game. We audition all the time for all different kinds of projects, and videogames are one part of that, a part that I love." He said that "felt that he in a way originated that role". Lowenthal did not return to voice the Prince in Warrior Within, being replaced by Robin Atkin Downes. Lowenthal felt that this was a conscious decision by Ubisoft to fit in with the game's overall tonal shift, and thought it was the right decision. For The Two Thrones, he returned to play the role, as fans had stated their preference for his portrayal of the character. The Prince became one of Lowenthal's favorite roles, and he was pleased to return to the role for The Forgotten Sands. According to Lowenthal, his well-received performance put pressure on him in future games from both fans and staff, as he needed to remain true to and improve on his original portrayal. This ultimately gave him little creative freedom with the character after The Sands of Time. For the reboots following the live-action films, the staff wanted a different portrayal of the Prince to Lowenthal's, and so recast the role. Lowenthal continued voicing in other anime shows, including the lead character Haru Glory in Rave Master, which had a run on Cartoon Network's Toonami line up. He also voiced a character in Zatch Bell! which had a notable run on Cartoon Network. He starred in a number of anime shows such as: Girls Bravo where he played Yukinari, Scrapped Princess where he voiced Leo Skorpus, Kyo Kara Maoh, where he voiced Yuuri Shibuya, and Saiyuki Reload where he voiced Son Goku. When he auditioned for Naruto, which was being directed by the same person who did Rave Master, he had tried out for multiple roles including Sasuke and Iruka, and got a call back for Sasuke. In an interview with Silionera, Lowenthal said that "It certainly allows me to go to some dark places as the series continues. And it makes Sasuke that much more interesting as a character. And that much more fun to play." The Naruto anime became one of the more popular anime shows in the U.S., and its sequel Naruto Shippuden has also aired on Adult Swim. In 2007, Lowenthal was cast as Jinnosuke, aka "Kuma", a teddy-bear-headed warrior, in the anime feature Afro Samurai which starred Samuel L. Jackson as the title character. In an interview with Eastern Kicks, Lowenthal said that what he liked about Jinno was that he "starts off as one guy and ends up in a very different, very very dark place. Plus I got to kick Sam Jackson's ass. And they keep bringing him back from the dead for me to play again. And he's a twin-sword-wielding insane cyborg death machine with a giant teddy bear head. What's not to like?" He also said that they recorded the voicing for Afro Samurai separately so he did not get to meet Jackson personally until a release party for the related video game years later. Luke Carroll of Anime News Network described Lowenthal's voicing as a "good performance" but "not enough to make it more than an average dub at best". Dennis Amith of J-ENT! thought the voice acting was well done. Lowenthal would reprise the role in the 2009 feature Afro Samurai: Resurrection. Steve Fritz of Newsarama wrote "The action sequencing is still top notch, and the vocal performances from Jackson, Lucy Liu, Lowenthal and company is on the money." Other lead roles in anime include Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass which ran on Adult Swim. and Simon in Gurren Lagann, which ran on Toonami. In 2006, Lowenthal landed the role of Superman in the cartoon series Legion of Superheroes. In the show, Superman travels to the 31st century to help superheroes battle against the Fatal Five villains. In an interview with The Oklahoman, Lowenthal recalled that he read for Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5 in the original audition, and was called back to do Superman. During the callback, he had begun reading for Superman and Braniac 5 when the producers stopped him. He was later informed that he got the main role, and they did not need to hear more of him on other parts. In 2008, Lowenthal provided the voice of 15-year-old Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Alien Force. Set five years after the original series, the premiere of Alien Force set ratings records for Cartoon Network in its key demographics. In portraying Ben, Lowenthal was given guidance by series director Glen Murakami who he had worked with on Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Early on in the show, Murakami told Lowenthal to portray Ben as less of a wisecrack than his 10-year-old persona, and did not want Ben to "veer into the whining, Luke Skywalker". The show was renewed for a second season, and would be followed by Ben 10: Ultimate Alien which ran from 2010–12, and Ben 10: Omniverse which ran from 2012–14. In Omniverse, Ben's age was bumped up to 16 years old. Lowenthal said that he did not realize how popular the show was outside North America until he went to Australia, England and Ireland, and saw kids wearing Ben 10 stuff. He also said that at comic conventions, he was able to walk the halls unbothered until the Ben 10 panel, after which he was "outed". Lowenthal has also been involved in The Swan Princess direct-to-video series starting in 2012 with The Swan Princess Christmas where he was the voice of Prince Derek, and then in 2014 with The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale and in 2016 for The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today where he reprised the main role. Of these videos, he also served as the screenwriter on Christmas and Royal Family Tale. Lowenthal provided the voice for the protagonist in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and Yosuke Hanamura for Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. He also provides the voice of Cecil Harvey in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV, and again in Dissidia: Final Fantasy on the PSP. In the Dead or Alive series, he voices Hayate / Ein. He voices Matt Miller, the leader of the Decker gang in Saints Row: The Third; and in its sequel. Kirk McKeand of Eurogamer described Lowenthal as "the man you've killed the most" for his participation in over 200 video games. Acting and production career Lowenthal has been involved in several live-action projects with his company Monkey Kingdom Productions with wife Tara Platt. In 2008, they produced Con Artists, a mockumentary that chronicles some of their convention visits. They produced a psychological thriller film called Tumbling After which garnered an Award of Merit at the Accolade Film Festival. In 2011, Lowenthal and Platt produced Shelf Life, a web series where they act as action figures in a Toy Story-like environment, but with more adult humor. Lowenthal said in an interview that he wanted to make a show for nerds: "I wanted to make the kind of thing that my friends and I would watch. It’s got the four S’s: Sex, Social commentary, Slapstick and Superheroes." In 2014, they produced a short steampunk-themed film called Topsy McGee vs. the Sky Pirates which was an official selection at the New York City International Film Festival. and was a finalist at the Dragon Con Independent Short Film Festival in the steampunk category. In 2010, Lowenthal starred as the title character in Van Von Hunter, a live-action mockumentary co-directed by Tokyopop founder Stuart Levy, based on the comics of the same name. In the film, he plays a sword-swinging barbarian from a fantasy world who is thrown into Earth and is cast in a sword and sorcery movie. The film was featured in several film festivals, and was an official selection at Fantasia Film Festival and a special audience award at MockFest 2010. Lowenthal won an award for best character at MockFest as well. He co-wrote the screenplay for The Arcadian, a film by Dekker Dreyer that was inspired by underground science fiction comics of the 70s and 80s. In 2015, he joined Wil Wheaton's web series Titansgrave as a starring cast member which he role-plays a character named S'Lethkk. The series is broadcast by Geek & Sundry. In 2016, he starred as Glenn Lauder in the Keith Arem-produced film The Phoenix Incident, about four guys who were trying to follow the Phoenix lights UFO sighting and end up being attacked by the aliens. The film received awards and nominations at film festivals. He is slated to participate in an independent film called Any Bullet Will Do which stars Mark Ryan and was filmed in Montana. He and Platt co-authored the book Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic, released in 2010. He also co-authored the comedy-noir novella Tough City with Keith Ikeda-Barry as part of a 72-hour novel writing contest. It was released in 2013. In 2016, he released the novella as a weekly podcast series. Personal life Lowenthal met fellow actress Tara Platt on an NYU grad film where they played opposite each other in a romantic comedy film called Model Chaser. Six months into their relationship, Lowenthal helped Platt do a cross-country move to Los Angeles so that Platt could participate in auditions there for new TV shows. He had originally planned to fly back after the move, but midway through the trip he proposed to her in Bowling Green, Ohio, and they married in Las Vegas in 2002. They founded a company called Monkey Kingdom Productions in 2004. Their first child, Sagan Carter Lowenthal, was born in 2016. When asked about his ethnic background, Lowenthal has tweeted that he is a "Tennessee Jew", and has mentioned being Jewish on various media. Filmography 'Animation' *Ben 10: Alien Force - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben (ep16), Alien#2 (ep30), Brad (ep19), Captive#1 (ep41), DNAlien#3 (ep24), Driver (ep22), Forever Knight#3, JT (ep1), Kenko (ep45), Negative Ben, Omnitrix, Orb (ep30), Patrolman (ep29), Radio Announcer (ep31), Truck Driver (ep7) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Ben Tennyson, Feedback, XLR8, Albedo Ben (ep37), Alien X (ep58), Ampfibian, Bad Ben, Benzana (ep52), Benzarro (ep51), Herve (ep28), Kickin' Hawk, Lt. Steel (ep45), Mad Ben (ep51), Mega Ben, Omnitrix Voice, Sock Vendor, Spectator (ep5), Sumo Slammer (ep49), Upgrade, Walkatrout, Young Revannahgander (ep62), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben, Alien Prisoner (ep17), Alpha#2 (ep28), Buzz (ep6), Churl#2 (ep22), Dispatcher (ep13), Engineer#1 (ep18), Eon (ep30), Forever Knight#1 (ep2), Forever Knight#1 (ep33), Forever Knight 2 (ep12), Free Cyborg (ep23), French Instructor (ep29), Galvin Albedo (ep37), Keeper (ep7), Knight#3 (ep27), Panicked Sentry (ep7), Plumber#1 (ep10), Radio (ep38), Reporter (ep5), Scientist (ep48), Soldier (ep1), Synthroid (ep31), TV Reporter#2 (ep9), Teacher (ep26), Ultimatrix, Upgrade (ep41), Volann Guard (ep13), White NecroFriggian#3 (ep11), Additional Voices *el Chavo - Junior *Gormiti - Aaron Apple (ep18) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Lok Lambert (eps1-26) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket - JR Sneezy (ep1), Prince Mermeow (ep1) *Regular Show - Adam (ep19), Guy 1 (ep19) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Ninja#1 (ep72), Ninja#2 (ep72) *TripTank - Billy, Guy (ep1), Fat Cosplay Kid (ep2), Headless Boy (ep1), Kid 1 (ep1), Preppy Kid (ep2), Stern (ep5) *Winx Club - Ogron 'Anime' *Battle B-Daman - Berkhart, Sigma, Additional Voices *Bleach - Kaneda (eps6-7), Kaoru Unagiya (ep344), Keigo Asano, Mitch (ep1), Shinobu Eishima (eps209-210), Soul Reaper (ep30), Young Byakuya Kuchiki (ep208), Young Renji Abarai (ep32), Additional Voices *Blue Dragon - Shu, Jibral Commander (ep39) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Megafan, Rice *Bottle Fairy - Sensei-san *Boys Be... - Hitoshi Yoshinuma, Takuya Yokota (ep10) *Buso Renkin - Victor, Washio, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Suzaku Kururugi *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Billy (ep17), Boy, Guy (ep12), Kevin, Sho Mizuki (Boy; ep24) *DearS - Khi *Digimon Data Squad - Neon Hanamura (ep8) *Durarara!! - Shinra Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Shinra Kishitani, Shiki's Underling (ep5), Yoshikiri *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Shinra Kishitani *Ergo Proxy - Daedelus Yumeno, AR Disposal Unit Employee C (ep21), AutoReiv (ep2) *Eyeshield 21 - Sena Kobayakawa *Fafner - Koyo Kasugai, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Raoul Chateau-Renaud *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Aide (ep23), Shaoichi (ep17), Additional Voices *Girls Bravo - Yukinari Sasaki *Grenadier - Furon Oh *Gun X Sword - Joshua Lundgren *Gurren Lagann - Simon *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - Taro Hanaukyo, Dressing Maid (ep1) *Haré+Guu - Wadi *Honey and Clover - Yuuta Takemoto, Man (ep12) *Idaten Jump - Sho Yamato *Kamichu! - God Yashima, Chairman (ep10), John (The Dog; ep6), Referee (ep8) *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Yuri Shibuya *Marmalade Boy - Ginta Suou, Imai (ep23), Kid 2 (ep50), Konno (ep32), Man (ep37), Schoolboy, Schoolboy (ep35), Student A (ep24) *Mars Daybreak - Kato Takigawa Jr. *Mega Man Star Force - Zack Temple *Monster - Karl Neumann, Police Assistant (ep19) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Touya, Boy (ep12), Gambler (ep12), Star Reader (ep15), Vessel (ep23) *Naruto - Sasuke Uchiha, Akane's Friend (ep11), Gatō's Henchman (ep19), Land of Waves Townsman (ep11) *Naruto: Shippūden - Sasuke Uchiha, Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile - Attendee (ep18), Keiji Tamaki, Noriyuki Takahashi, Tomohito Kimura, Yamamoto (ep11), Yoshitaka Noda (ep22), Young Man A (ep9) *Noein: to your other self - Yu Goto, Makoto Shinohara *Paranoia Agent - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Yosuke Hanamura *Rave Master - Haru Glory *SD Gundam Force - Bakunetsumaru *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Son Goku *Scrapped Princess - Leopold Skorpus *Stellvia - Pilot (ep17) *Stitch! - Tommy O (ep17) *Tenkai Knights - Dromus, Gen *The Melody of Oblivion - Skyblue, Journalist (ep18), Prime Minister in his youth (ep19) *The Prince of Tennis - Katsuo Mizuno *The Twelve Kingdoms - Seishuu, Sekki *Tiger & Bunny - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny', Additional Voices *Tokkō - Hiroki Rokujo, Additional Voices *Ultra Maniac - Hiroki Tsujiai, Principal *Zatch Bell! - Additional Voices 'Movies' *47 Ronin - Additional Voices *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures - Sammy, Ollie *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise - ADR Loop Group *Back to the Sea - Kevin *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate - Luka *Big Hero 6 - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse - Keigo Asano, Murakamo *Curse of the Golden Flower - Prince Yu *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Kai Urazoe *Dino Time - Max *Jackie Chan Presents: Wushu - Li Er *Karas: The Prophecy - Ken *Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Sasuke Uchiha *Oldboy - Young No Joo-hwan *Patlabor: The Movie - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Sasuke Uchiha *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Marcus Rush *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 - Tosuke *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - Scarface *The Experiment - ADR Loop Group *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Sasuke Uchiha, Voice of Hidden Leaf Village *The Neighbor No. Thirteen - Young Akai *The Next Three Days - ADR Loop Group *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie - Alexander *The Swan Princess Christmas - Derek *Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny' 'Music Videos' *Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley - Ben Tennyson, Shaggy Rogers 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Suzaku Kururugi *Ghost Talker's Daydream - Mitsuru Fujiwara *Haré+Guu DELUXE - Wadi *Hellsing Ultimate - Pip Bernadotte, British Officer (ep5), Young Maxwell *Here Is Greenwood - Computer Student B (ep4), Punk (ep5), Student A (ep1), Student E (ep1), Tochizawa (ep3) *Initial D: Extra Stage - Shingo's Friend *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Riddhe Marcenas *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Sasuke Uchiha *Submarine 707R - Additional Voices *Yukikaze - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Jake & Blake - Slate, Punk (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade *el Chavo: The Gift of Christmas - Junior *Monster High: Fright On! - Deuce Gorgon, Bram, Gillington "Gil" Webber *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special - Adam, Guy, Kid 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Haseo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Haseo, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Haseo, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - Sergei Illich *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Toscha Mijasik *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Larry "Pixy" Foulke *Anarchy Reigns - Edgar Oinkie, Zero, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer - Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins - Giacomo *Bayonetta - Luka, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 - Luka, Temperantia, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force - Ben Tennyson *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben *Ben 10: Galactic Racing - Ben Tennyson *Ben 10: Omniverse - Young Ben Tennyson, Feedback, XLR8 *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 - Ben Tennyson, XLR8 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben, Evil Waybig, Ultimatrix *BioShock 2 - Crawler *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma - Amane Nishiki *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend - Amane Nishiki, Sector Seven Official *Brave Story: New Traveler - Rei *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Ben Tennyson *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair - Alucard *Castlevania Judgment - Alucard *Catherine - Astaroth, Tobias Nebbins *Citizens of Earth - Brother, Officer Smiley, Protesters *Company of Heroes - Additional Voices *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars - Male Disciple A *Crimson Gem Saga - Elluard, Tissot *Cross Edge - Razeluxe Meitzen, Zelos *Dawn of Mana - Shade *Dead or Alive: Dimensions - Ein, Hayate *Dead or Alive 5 - Hayate *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate - Ein *Dead Rising 3 - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness - Angels *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Cecil Harvey *Dissidia Final Fantasy - Cecil Harvey *Dragon's Crown - Wizard *Dragon's Dogma - Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution - Goku *Drakengard 3 - Dito *Driver: San Francisco - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 6 - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 7 - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Enchanted Arms - Boy with Sparkling Eyes, Shifty-Looking Man *Fallout: New Vegas - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy IV - Cecil Harvey *Final Fantasy Type-0 - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII - Reks *Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitants *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Ricken *Fire Emblem Fates - Kiragi, Marth *Fire Emblem Heroes - Eliwood, Marth, Merric *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Doctor, Game Cartridge, Guitar Man, Little Brother *Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional Voices *Gods Eater Burst - Soma Schicksal *GrimGrimoire - Advocat *Growlanser: Heritage of War - Bandit, Grangalian General, Grangalian Soldier, Medicine Vendor *Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Sin Kiske, That Man *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- - Bedman *Jeanne d'Arc - Roger *League of Legends - Taric *Lichdom: Battlemage - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *Luminous Arc - Heath *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Alex Noa *MagnaCarta 2 - Crocell Reeden *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Razeluxe Meitzen, Erik *Medal of Honor: Airborne - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka *Medal of Honor: Vanguard - Sgt. Frank Keegan *Medal of Honor - Tsgt. Ybarra *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldier, Additional Voices *Metro 2033 - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 - Mighty No. 9 Beck *Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: The Broken Bond - Sasuke Uchiha, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Sasuke Uchiha, Prisoner 3 *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive - Sasuke Uchiha, Amagiri Ninja, Ninja B *Naruto Shippūden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Sasuke Uchiha *Nier - Jakob *Ninja Blade - Kuroh Sakamoto *Ninja Gaiden 3 - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere - Cornelius *Operation Darkness - Edward Kyle, Boy *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising - Marines *Operation Flashpoint: Red River - Marines *Persona 4 Arena - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4 Golden - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Yosuke Hanamura, Makoto Yuki *Power Rangers: Super Legends - Future Omega Ranger, Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, SPD Omega Ranger *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands - The Prince *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - The Prince *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones - The Prince *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - Randall Ascot *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future - Additional Voices *Race Driver: Grid - Japanese Announcer *Radiata Stories - Daniel *Rave Master - Haru *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Haru *Red Steel - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 - Neil Fisher *Resident Evil 6 - Finn Macauley *Resistance 3 - Mathison, Tommy Dean, Tony *Riviera: The Promised Land - Ein *Rogue Galaxy - Steve *Romancing SaGa - Albert, Additional Voices *Rune Factory 4 - Doug *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! - Bakunetsumaru, Duel Lord, Duel Varu *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned - Elliot, Demons *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers - Captain Paradigm, Security Guard, Yuichi Haga *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker - Yuzuru Akie *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked - Believer *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Serph, Operator, Schrödinger, Serph Sheffield, Soldier *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Male Nurse, Pharos, Protagonist, Quivering Man, Ryōji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - Former Classmate, Nyx Avatar, Pharos, Protagonist, Ryōji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable - Male Nurse, Pharos, Protagonist, Quivering Man, Ryōji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yōsuke Hanamura *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - John *Silent Hill 3 - Vincent Smith (2012 HD) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Gig *Soulcalibur IV - Arcturus *Soulcalibur Legends - Michael *Soulcalibur V - Patroklos Alexandra *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Begina, Narration *Spectrobes: Origins - Rallen *Spider-Man Unlimited - Spider-Man *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Miscellaneous Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure - Roddick Farrence *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness - Ceisus *Steambot Chronicles - Dandelion, Old Man *Suikoden V - Kyle, Shula Valya *Syndicate - Additional Voices *Tales of the Abyss - Luke fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Luke fon Fabre *Tales of Xillia 2 - Pursuit Agent B *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' (Android/iOS Version) *The Evil Within - Joseph Oda *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest - Elven Officer 3, Frodo Baggins, Rohan Officer 3 *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - Kō Ukumori *The Wonderful 101 - Wonder-White, Additional Wonderful Ones *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - Additional Voices *Transformers: The Game - Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood - Derek Stiles, Doctor 2, Enrique Alvarez, Erik Hayes, Leland, Villager *Trauma Team - Navel, Samuel Trumbull *Unchained Blades - Hector *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume - Ancel, Darius *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Dallas, Ull *Warriors Orochi - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Warriors Orochi 2 - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Watchmen: The End is Nigh - Additional Voices *Wild Arms 4 - Arnaud G. Vasquez *Wild Arms 5 - Dean Stark *X-Men: Destiny - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Kevin Winnicot 'Web Animation' *Monster High - Deuce Gorgon, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Bram Devein (ep87), Clawd Wolf (ep21), Heath Burns (eps8-25), Lab Assistant (ep24), Mr. Rotter (ep23), Mr. Where (eps20-30) *RWBY - Mercury Black (Volume 3 onwards) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - Rubirules (ep12) 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Audio Drama - Suzaku Kururugi 'Other Voice Work' *I Love Bees - Kamal Zaman External links *Official website *Monkey Kingdom Productions *Yuri Lowenthal convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Yuri Lowenthal at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Yuri Lowenthal at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database *Yuri Lowenthal at the Internet Movie Database Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Jews Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:College of William & Mary alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Tennessee Category:People from Los Angeles Category:People from Nashville, Tennessee Category:Male actors from Ohio Category:Foreign educators in Japan Category:American male web series actors Category:Web series producers Category:American male screenwriters